Thanks for the Memories
by KillerQueen82
Summary: Kenpachi and Byakuya have been dating for a while and Kenpachi decides to surprise Byakuya when he gets home.


**Yo I'm back so this is going to be sort of smut I suppose from a prompt I was given. I'm kinda writers blocked on some of the other stories so I'll try to think of some more shit to add to that leave any ideas in the Review thingy I guess. Warnings: Sexual content, slight food play. Warnings for OOCness maybe.**

It was a relatively normal day in the Seireitei. No ryoka, no Aizen, but there was still ton of paperwork to go around. Byakuya sighed running his hand through his silky, onyx hair avoiding the kenseikan. Today marked the six-month anniversary of Kenpachi and his relationship. An unlikely pairing? Yes, most squad members were betting on Renji and Byakuya getting together eventually, but as previously stated they were not. Byakuya still had more than his fair share of paperwork to fill out. He did promise Kenpachi that he would leave early today. He could always stay late tomorrow or something, or leave Renji to do it. Byakuya thought about it, he'd complete it tomorrow, it wasn't going to kill anyone if he put off these reports off until the next day.

Byakuya stood from his desk. Renji looked up from his still thick stack of paperwork and over at his captain.

"Are you leaving early captain?" Renji asked smirking, "Going to do something special?"

Byakuya stared blankly at Renji for a few seconds, "Yes I am leaving early," he said in his normal monotone voice, "I expect to see all of those reports on my desk by the time I return tomorrow morning." Byakuya walked out the door leaving a stunned furiously writing Renji behind. No drinking for him tonight.

Byakuya used shunpo to get to his super expensive manor fast. He didn't want to suffer the consequences of leaving Kenpachi waiting for too long. He entered the large domicile. He had let all the staff off for today so he and Kenpachi could celebrate in peace. Even Rukia was gone. She had some mission in the human world.

Byakuya worked his way down the halls until he reached his extremely large room. He was slightly nervous what if something weird happened? Well it probably wouldn't but what the fuck he'd go inside his room now. Taking a deep breath he opened the door slightly worried about what he would find inside of the room he entered slowly.

"Hey princess," Kenpachi's deep voice cam from his place on the bed, "What took you so long?"

"Some paperwork held me up," Byakuya's voice still held its emotionless tone, "I suppose I'll do the rest of it tomorrow."

"The infamous Byakuya Kuchiki slacking off," Kenpachi growled lowly, "Maybe I should punish you for that."

"Maybe you should," Byakuya said trying to keep his emotionless tone in check but feeling the beginnings of arousal start in his lower body.

"It's good that you agree, and even better that I brought something to, solve your misbehaviors," Kenpachi said smirking rising from his spot on the bed and walking slowly to where Byakuya was. He grabbed the smaller man's wrist and dragged him over to the king sized bed. He lightly pushed the smaller man down onto the mattress and held his wrist together with one of his scarred hands the many bells in his hair jingling. He unwound Byakuya's scarf from around his neck reaching up and trying the ravenette's wrists together tightly. Next he untied the sash holding his kosode together parting it to reveal the smooth pale chest. He ran his rough hands again Byakuya's chest tweaking his nipples lightly to which Byakuya responded with a small noise.

"C'mon princess no one's here you can be louder than that," Kenpachi said viciously putting his warm mouth and sucking lightly on one of the pinkish buds eliciting a louder noise to be made by the onyx haired male lying underneath him.

"I said louder," Kenpachi growled lowly palming Byakuya's hard arousal through his hakama and sucking on one of his nipples while tweaking the other roughly with his fingers eliciting the loudest moan yet out of Byakuya.

"That's better. Do you think you should get a reward, princess?" Kenpachi asked grinning down at the flustered male beneath him. Byakuya nodded his head frantically. "I'll take that as a yes." Kenpachi moved his arms down to Byakuya's slightly feminine hips, tugging down his hakama slowly, reveling in the way that Byakuya squirmed slightly when the cold air hit his erection. Kenpachi grinned watching the rose colored blush spread across his cheeks.

"I got this as a gift from the squad, Yachiru said it was pretty good want to try it out?" Kenpachi said pulling a cylinder of whipped cream out from behind him, "Said something about how she thought you may like it."

Kenpachi took off the cap, "Ready to test this out?" He asked staring down at his boyfriend. Byakuya nodded slowly. "Where do you want it?" Kenpachi taunted, "I want to hear exactly what you want." Byakuya groaned at the previous statement.

"Everywhere I want it fucking everywhere you idiot," Byakuya groaned out, "Now hurry the fuck up."

"Such bad language coming from such a pretty mouth. As much as I enjoy you asking I may need you to be a little more specific, I am and idiot after all," Kenpachi laughed at the scowl that immediately found its way onto Byakuya's face.

"Put it on my dick you asshole," Byakuya blushed bright red after finishing the sentence.

"As you wish, princess," Kenpachi said pressing down on the spray nozzle on the whipped cream watching it coat Byakuya's erection. Byakuya let out a short moan at the cool feeling. "Are you ready princess?" Kenpachi asked lowering his head and licking at Byakuya's whipped cream covered erection. Byakuya let out a strained moan.

"Just put it in your mouth ahh~" Byakuya moaned out as Kenpachi took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around teeth gently pulling on the raven's foreskin. Byakuya let out a short moan at that. Kenpachi's bells jingled as he suddenly took all of Byakuya in the smaller raven moaning loudly and the larger man began to bob his head sucking lightly trying to get all the whipped cream off. So far he was succeeding. Byakuya let out loud moans every time his erection hit the back of Kenpachi's mouth. At this rate it wouldn't be long before he came.

"Kenpachi, slow down I ah won't be ah able to last much ah longer," Byakuya panted out gasping for breath between moans. It wasn't long before he couldn't stand it any longer and came with a loud scream of Kenpachi's name into said man's mouth.

"Damn princess you were really turned on weren't you," Kenpachi laughed slightly untying the smaller raven's wrists, "Now get some sleep, I have something to 'take care' of before I can join you." He walked off into the large bathroom.

Byakuya laid on the bed trying to catch his breath. That was intense, and the first time he and Kenpachi had done anything remotely like that. He felt bad about not being able to satisfy the other man back, but he was barely able to think straight after his intense orgasm.

Oh well, there would always be a second time.

**For A. So I hope that wasn't too horrible. Please leave what you thought or any other prompt in the reviews. Thanks for putting up with my shit! R&R! ~82!~**


End file.
